


Storms

by pipazelbeth



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, gaymers, just guys being dudes, michael really really loves jers eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipazelbeth/pseuds/pipazelbeth
Summary: just Guys Being Dudes™





	Storms

Michael gazed over at his best friend and his heart fluttered. Jeremy was focused intently on the game they were playing- Apocalypse of the Damned. Their favorite. Jeremy's gray eyes were alive with intensity and excitement. There was an untameable storm in them, and Michael couldn't look away. Jeremy's tongue poked out of his mouth, but just barely. His freckled face was flushed pale pink, and his lips were upturned in an excited, almost childish, smirk. Michael could just kiss him.

Jeremy paused the game and looked over at Michael, face growing even pinker.

"What?"

_Shit._

"wHAT??"

Jeremy's stormy eyes turned into a mild, cloudy sky. They were focused intently on Michael's own, and he could feel his face heating up.

Michael looked down at his lap, embarassed. He almost didn't realize that Jeremy grabbed his hand. He very much did, however, realize that his best friend gently took his chin and tilted his head up. He was very aware when Jeremy's eyes crackled and sparked like a summer storm.

And Michael was very aware when Jeremy brought their lips together, closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im still working on chapter four of mdr so take this nerdy lil drabble in place of it oops


End file.
